


Wouldn’t Have It Any Other Way

by ceeloilights



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Horny Hal, M/M, New Years, Small fluff, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeloilights/pseuds/ceeloilights
Summary: With the help of Dinah and Ollie, Hal starts the new year off the way he wants.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Wouldn’t Have It Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely late, but I only realized I wanted this to be a new year's fic on new years eve.  
> I'm not entirely sure what the plot is, or if there even is one. But I can't really say no to Halbarry content...

Fuck, Hal was in love.

Barry looked at himself in the mirror. Stepping to turn 90 degrees to see what he looks like at the side.

Hal cranes his head even further to the left as he bites his bottom lip, trying not to lose sight of Barry's ass.

The blond dusted his suit a couple of more times before he readjusts his tie and makes sure his tie clip was on correctly.

Barry was wearing a dark teal suit with a nicely collared, white shirt underneath, a black bowtie along with his thin, black belt, and a pair of dark teal suit pants. 

Ask Hal how Barry got his hands on a suit that was  _ dark teal _ , he wouldn't be able to tell you. But he would be able to tell you that he was so incredibly turned on by the look of Barry in a suit, especially one that was bought 2 years ago and hugged him in all the right places. 

Barry placed his hands in his pants pockets and stood up straight, and Hal became the farthest thing from straight. He felt his eyes reshape into hearts like he was in some kind of cartoon.

He knew — somewhere in the back of his mind — that it was going to be an actual nightmare to get rid of the massive boner he has, but fuck—if he wasn't enjoying the view.

Barry took a breath, then pulled up his sleeve to glance at the time on a silver watch he randomly found and slapped on his wrist. His eyes went wide, dropping his arm, he looked to Hal and told him they were late.

Dammit.

* * *

Hal tried, he really did.

Okay, that's a lie, he didn't try that hard to keep his hands off Barry. But, it wasn't that much of his fault! It was Barry's fault for wearing such a tight suit. How was Hal  _ not  _ supposed to keep his hands off him?

Dinah and Ollie ended up pulling him away from Barry to enjoy a few drinks and just talk about the past decade. It was fun, it really was, but Hal couldn't keep his eyes from swinging back to the speedster every-so-often. Hal could tell he wasn't the only one missing some company, every now and then he'd catch Barry's eyes on him from across the room, but they'd quickly turn back to the person he was talking to.

Tilting his beer bottle from side-to-side, Hal was listening inattentively to the one-way conversation exchange between Ollie and Dinah.

"That's what I'm saying!" Ollie shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Dinah comfortingly rubbed his shoulder as she took another swig of her beer, "You needa calm down, you're shouting again."

Ollie kept his mouth shut for a few seconds after that.

Downing her fifth bottle, Dinah placed the empty bottle on the table and motioned to Hal, "What're you wearing tonight?"

Hal looked down at himself then back up. "It’s just a turtleneck, why?"

"Turtleneck got somethin' goin' for ya," Ollie replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hal shot back with no hostility.

Ollie just shrugged, gulping down another sip of beer.

"It looks nice." Dinah answered, reaching out to rub Hal's arm reassuringly, "Just surprised since...you've never worn a turtleneck before."

"In front of us." Ollie furthered.

Hal's eyes wandered to Barry again, watching him fix his suit's cuff. He could feel himself melt for no reason at all.

"There he goes again." Ollie sneered.

Hal's eyes shot to the duo, "What?" his tone a bit icier then he planned.

Dinah just smirked, picking up the last shot of vodka and swallowing it down, letting the disgusting taste linger in her mouth before stuffing a lemon slice in her mouth.

"If I could only get you to look at me that way." Ollie merely teases, causing Hal to hold up a finger to stop Ollie from talking.

"Your gay's showing, man." Hal said, "And I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit." Ollie scoffed as Dinah slammed her shot glass down and spat out the lemon slice from between her lips, she crossed her legs and turning to Hal with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been ogling the scarlet speedster all night." Dinah snapped.

" _ All night _ ," Ollie emphasized.

"Not to mention the fact that we had to physically drag you away from him to get you off the poor guy," Dinah added on.

Hal could feel his face burst into a blush. He didn't realize his friends noticed how touchy-feely he was with his boyfriend.

The two of them eyed Hal for a reaction but got nothing.

"It's the suit, isn't it?" Dinah quipped, smirking smugly since she already knew she was right.

Hal tried playing his blush off by putting on a confident grin, but Dinah still had on her shit-eating smile. 

Brushing her hair from her face and behind her ear, Dinah looked over to Ollie, the two sharing a look Hal didn’t exactly like. Her blond hair fell from her shoulder, making Hal notice the contrast it had against the black of her strapless dress. Not to mention the fact that she somehow crossed her legs so effortlessly without having it show anything since it was a bit on the short side.

Man, he really was distracted by Barry, wasn’t he?

The two started getting up from their seats, Dinah motioning for the pilot to do the same. Hal was unsure of what they were doing but complied anyway. 

Ollie slapped a 100 dollar bill on the table while Hal adorned his grey suit that was previously hanging from the back of his chair. Once he made sure it fit comfortably on him, he followed the two across the room to where Barry was quietly sitting at a — now empty — table.

“Hey, Barry.” Dinah politely smiled.

“Oh, hi Dinah!” Barry greeted her, his eyes instantly lighting up when he spotted Hal.

The brunette glued himself to Barry’s side the minute they locked eyes. Slumping himself beside the speedster before flinging an arm over his shoulders and leaning in as if showing off how Barry was his.

“Happy New Year, Barry!” Dinah proclaimed, seating herself in the chair beside Barry that Hal wasn’t hogging up, then leaning in closely to Barry’s ear. “I would say it to you tomorrow but—” she paused for a moment, watching Hal playfully kick Ollie, starting up a foot-fight. She looked back at Barry who tilted his head as if trying to get her to continue, making her feel so grateful that Hal found a patient person to deal with him. “Let’s just say, he was a bit too distracted by you to talk to us.” She saw that automatically made the blond reddened.

“O-Oh…” Barry’s eyes roamed to his lap before shooting up to meet Dinah’s eyes again. “I’m sorry...I didn’t realize—” he stopped talking when Dinah held up her hand. 

“Don’t apologize to me,” Dinah said, she then gestured over to Hal, “You could maybe apologize to Hal but giving a kiss and taking him home.”

Barry’s face blew up in the color of his hero suit, making Dinah grin from ear to ear, she absolutely loved the way the couple was so different yet so comfortable with each other.

Dinah nodded towards Hal, encouraging the blond to take him home. He’d have a better time having some quiet time at home with Barry than at this New Years’ party with blue balls anyway.

“Hal.” Barry lured Hal’s attention away from Ollie and onto him just to place a chaste kiss on his lips, that Hal didn’t even realize he got until after Barry pulled back.

Brown eyes went wide as dinner plates just as Barry softly chuckled.

“What was that?”

“You wanna go home?” Barry asked, relaxing his posture into Hal’s side.

Looking around at Ollie and Dinah for a moment, then back to Barry, “You sure? Sure you don’t have anyone else to talk to?”

The speedster simply shakes his head to answer.

“Uh, yeah. Sure, sure, of course.” Hal pulled his arm from Barry, quickly getting up before helping Barry up to his feet.

Taking each other’s hand, the two said their goodbyes to Dinah and Ollie as well as wishing the two a Happy New Year’ before heading off, back to their home.

“Good lord, that took too long.” Ollie shook his head, kicking back in his chair.

Dinah moved seats until she was sitting next to the archer, keeping her eyes on the leaving couple.

“Let’s just hope they can figure out they both wanna fuck.”

That got Ollie a smack on the back of his head.

* * *

As soon as Hal got their front door locked, he turned to the speedster and launched towards him. Smashing their lips together, Barry found himself backing up into the back of the couch. Breaking the kiss, Barry wiped away the saliva on his smiling lips.

"It's the pants, is it?" he panted, though he didn't feel out of breath at all.

"Fuck," Hal breathed, "No, it's all of you." 

Barry flushed brightly, feeling Hal take another sloppy kiss from him.

After a few moments, Hal straightens out his posture and finally got a good grip on those hips, before bringing them into a more passionate kiss that lasted much longer than the first two.

For a while the two simply made out, Barry’s hands moving around Hal’s waist, while Hal took the moment to feel the speedster up, before finding a place for his hands in blond hair and a chiseled jawline.

Steadily, Hal began his way down from pink lips to peppering kisses around Barry’s chin, then down to his neck.

“So--so we’re just going…” Barry moved one of his hands to comb through Hal’s hair, “gunna do it here? On the couch?”

That made Hal stop his ministration, looking up at Barry to see if he was willing to let that happen.

“Uh..” Barry thought, "The bedroom sounds more comfortable though…"

"You're so right." Hal agreed.

Without any warning, Hal proceeded to lift the speedster  bridal style with little trouble and headed towards their bedroom.

* * *

Feeling his breath even out, Barry scooted closer to a nearly silent Hal. 

"What time is it?" Barry softly yet lazily questioned, tossing his arm over Hal's chest in a pointless effort to move the clock closer to his eyes.

An arm came up behind Barry and pulled him in until he was flush against Hal's side. It settled just underneath his shoulders, while Barry settled his head on Hal's shoulder.

Glancing over at the clock, Hal murmured it was nearly two o'clock, then turned to face forward and leaned his head on Barry's, still trying to catch his breath. Barry watched how his chest would rise and set whenever he'd breathe. 

It was mesmerizing, somehow.

Barry’s head started racing with thoughts of the future, specifically this new decade. As much as he wanted nice relaxed years, he knew that would never be the case. It never is that easy. He hoped Hal would want to be beside him for the ride though.

Squeezing shut his eyes, Barry tried concentrating on the movement of Hal's breathing to get himself back into the present, feeling the heat steadily radiating from his skin, becoming aware of how Hal’s thumb began gently stroking at his skin, noticing how his arm tightened its hold around his body.

After a while, he heard Hal take in a breath and move his head a bit off his own head.

“What a start to a new decade, hm?” Barry beat him to the talking, but Hal didn’t necessarily mind. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hal faintly replied, moving his other hand to lace over Barry’s, causing the speedster to beam up at him before shifting and snuggling into his body. Nuzzling into tan skin, Barry hides half his face into Hal’s chest, letting his eyes slowly drift close, giving into the tiredness that enveloped him as the last of the adrenaline in his body was leaving.

Hal craned his neck, lovingly looking down at his sleepy speedster.

Moving his hand from the back of Barry’s hand to comb through sweaty strands of blond hair, and feel the steady deep breaths drift down his arm. He felt the man’s heart start to slow down as he begins drifting off to sleep.

Fuck, Hal was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this an excuse to put Barry in a suit and Hal in a turtleneck?  
> Yes.  
> Was this an excuse to have them lusting over one another because of the way they both dressed?  
> Very much so.  
> Did I have fun writing?  
> Oh, absolutely.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you all enjoyed...whatever that was.  
> Constructive criticism always welcome!  
> I wish every single one of you a wonderful new year!


End file.
